Forever Love
by shinee2007
Summary: He never thought it would go bad... First S ranked mission... by himself... How can Fate be so cruel to him? RyoheixLambo Character death. Don't like, don't read please. R&R if you have any suggestions :)


"Thunder Set!" I exclaimed, and I felt the lightning come into my body as it went right up to my head where my horns were. I pointed my horns towards the one who ambushed me and released the lightning at him.

"Ugh!" The man groaned as he fell down. I sighed in relief as I put my horns in my pocket. Hmph. That was way too easy. I told him I could do it. What did I tell him? I knew I could do it. This mission was a breeze! How dare he say I'm too young and inexperienced? I dusted off my pants and hands, then continued my way.

"Lambo! WATCH OUT TO THE EXTREME!" I heard someone yell, and I turned around. I recognize that kind of style of speaking anywhere. I saw Ryohei running towards me rapidly as I frowned lightly in confusion. I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at him. Then I swiftly turned around again and just kept walking on.

**BANG**.

My body froze when I heard that gun shot. If that was for me… then why wasn't I hurt? Why wasn't I feeling the pain from the gun shot? I slowly turned around and saw Ryohei on the ground with blood seeping out of his stomach.

My mind went blank as I stared at the bullet wound in Ryohei's stomach and his face, grimacing from the pain. I immediately got my phone and called the Vongola headquarters, requesting for doctors and some reinforcements. Then I remembered the person responsible for this. I quickly looked around, my eyes showing all of the emotions I was feeling. Suddenly, I spotted the man who was holding the gun, my eyes flicked in rage as I charged at him.

"Thunder Set!" I roared, and then when I was ready, I yelled again, "Elettrico Cornata!" and the man held up his gun and tried to shoot me. I dodged most of the bullets, but I winced when I noticed I couldn't dodge the last one. It left me a scratch but it didn't matter to me as the blood was dripping from my arm.

'_As long as I get the revenge… As long as I kill him… I don't care what happens,'_ I thought as I hit him directly with my attack.

* * *

The man went down, and I looked at him with satisfaction. Then I ran to Ryohei, who was trying to use the sun flame on himself. I knew that he was struggling to stay alive. The tears I was holding in welled up in my eyes at the sight. It wasn't supposed to be like this… I was supposed to direct the damages to myself and protect my precious family! It's my fault… It's my entire fault… Only if I had listened to him when he called out to me… If only I wasn't acting like an immature brat... Then… this wouldn't have happened... Ryohei wouldn't be lying in his own blood, slowly dying...

"Lambo..." My head immediately snapped towards Ryohei. The tears that had welled up started to spill down while I stifled a sob.

"R-Ryohei!" I cried out. "Ryohei!"

"Lambo... Thank you..." He smiled as he whispered those words to me. The sobs that I was trying so hard to hold in started to leave my lips violently.

"Don't die! Please! I didn't... I didn't even get to apologize to you!" I choked out, the tears continuing to run down freely, but I didn't make any attempt to stop them.

Ryohei shook his head weakly and smiled up to me. "Be extreme. I have always loved you, I love you, and I will always love you. My feelings for you will never fade away even after my death to the extreme."

"Don't say that, Ryohei! You're going to survive this… I called for a doctor! They will come and save you so don't say that! Don't say that!" I sobbed out with difficulty. My eyes were closed, but I shakily opened then and looked at his face. I felt my breath leave me. His beautiful face was now covered in sweat, his tan skin now pale, and blood trickled down his chin from his mouth.

I knew I was going to regret this if I didn't do it now. I hovered over him and leaned towards him, our lips touched. I kissed him deeply and passionately, knowing fully well that it would be our last kiss. It was my last gift for him. I intertwined my fingers with his, and hugged him with my free arm as my tears continued to trickle down my face.

Our lips parted and I choked out again, "I'm sorry, Ryohei... This is all I can give you now... I-I wish I was able to give you more..."

His hand struggled to touch my face. "That was... extreme, Lambo... Extreme..." He trailed off and he slowly closed his eyes as his hand dropped to the ground. His last breath left him as a lonely tear went down his cheek.

"No… No… No… NO! Ryohei!" My voice was getting louder and louder.

* * *

Five minutes later, reinforcements and doctors from Vongola headquarters came. Tsuna-nii was with the reinforcements. He looked at me with many emotions but mostly with sadness and grief. I shakily stood up, letting the doctors take over. I turned around when the doctors shook their heads and covered Ryohei's face with white cloth. Tsuna-nii came up to me as tears silently streamed down his face, but he still wrapped his arms around me. I clutched his suit as I sobbed pitifully on it, knowing that was the only thing I could do. At the thought, it made me sob harder while memories practically flashed in front of my eyes. I could feel a bittersweet feeling grow inside of me.

"Ryohei… RYOHEI!" I cried as I remembered. I couldn't feel my legs anymore or anything at all. I knew that I was about to fall to the ground until Tsuna-nii held me up, and then I lost consciousness but the memories just kept playing again and again.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_EXTREME! Lambo! Do you want to ride that extreme roller coaster now?" Ryohei pointed at the scary looking roller coaster. I could feel myself trembling as my eyes widened slightly._

_I trembled slightly more and said shakily, "I-I don't w-want to! It looks scary! Ryohei, can we ride something else?"_

_Ryohei put his finger on his chin, indicating he was in a deep thought, and then finally yelled out, "Let's extremely go to that Ferris Wheel!"_

_I smiled and nodded happily. We held hands and walked into the Ferris Wheel. When we got there, we sat on same side, and then I put my head on his shoulder. Ah... His shoulder... So big and reliable..._

"_Lambo..." Ryohei called out to me. This was the first time in my life, seeing him being so serious, it excited me and scared me at the same time._

"_Mm?" I asked as I looked up to his face, not showing what I was feeling._

_Ryohei stood up and walked in front of me. He kneeled on one knee and said, "Lambo Bovino. I know I'm lame at this… but…" He reached for his pocket and brought out a small box and opened it. My eyes widened as I saw the content of the box. He looked deep into my eyes with so much love, trust, and passion that made me feel warm inside as my eyes got slightly teary. "Will you give me the honor to marry you?"_

_I got up from my seat as I held the happy tears and instead, I happily jumped on him and gave him a tight hug. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I cried out in happiness and immediately accepted the proposal. Ryohei grinned widely and wrapped one of his arms around me and held out the fist in the air as he laughed happily. I grabbed his head and smashed our lips together passionately and kissed him for rest of the ride._

* * *

_**TIMESKIP**_

"_I'm not a child anymore, Ryohei! I can do this myself!" I yelled while glaring at him._

"_Well, you extremely act like one, Lambo! You will not do it by yourself and that's final to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled at me louder while he slightly clenched his fists._

"_No! I won't! Even if you are my fiancé, I will not let you decide every little thing I can and cannot do!" I screamed back, as I slightly trembled in anger._

"_Listen to me! That mission is extremely too dangerous for you to go by yourself! Stop being stubborn about it to the extreme!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me._

"_I can do it! How do you know that I can't do it? How?!" I yelled and clicked my tongue._

_**SLAP.**_

_I cradled my face with one hand while I clenched my other hand tightly, and I looked at him with tears in my eyes, but I didn't allow the tears to spill. "Quit acting like a child and stop throwing temper tantrums!" He yelled at me loudly. "I told you that it's extremely too dangerous for you! It's an S rank mission and you want to do it by yourself, without any help?! Think about your age! You're only 20, Lambo! You are extremely too young and extremely not ready for this yet!"_

"_How do you know that?! How do you know whether I am too young, or too inexperienced for it? I was in the mafia way before you were in it. I was involved in the mafia ever since I was born. 20 years versus 15 years. Who has more experience now, Ryohei?" I hissed at him while my eyes flashed in rage. I turned towards the door and stomped out of the door while tears slid down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it._

"_L-Lambo!" Ryohei called out to me. I didn't look back and continued my way. I felt more tears trickled down my face as I touched the side of my face, where he slapped me. I couldn't believe he would do something like that but as I thought about it more, I began to sob while my shoulders shook._

_**Flashback Done**_

* * *

My eyes opened and I looked around the room, the memories slowly fading away. It was Ryohei and my room, but the only difference was that it looked like it wasn't used for a while. The shade that was usually up was down and everything just looked gloomy, that saddened me more.

I heard the door opening and I stared at the person who came in.

"Lambo? Are you awake now?" Tsuna-nii asked while he looked at me in concern. He came in with a bowl filled with ice-cold water and the bowl had a small towel hanging on the side.

I slowly nodded. Tears started to drip down my face again as I remembered what happened to Ryohei, the grief coming back to me as well. The tears fell down my face like a waterfall, freely and not stopping. However, that didn't make me feel any better. Tsuna-nii set the bowl down on the table next to my bed and hugged me tightly while he rubbed my back soothingly. I started sobbing on his suit he was wearing once again.

"Ryohei... Ryohei..." I called out while closing my eyes tightly. "I am sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Lambo... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for asking you to go to the S rank mission..." Tsuna-nii said softly while he kept rubbing my back.

"H-he was really against it... I should have listened to him then... t-this wouldn't have happened... It's my fault Tsuna-nii!" I cried louder while opening my eyes lightly. "I-I bet he doesn't love me anymore."

"Ryohei loved you so much he begged me to let him follow you on your S rank mission. I let him and he followed you since you started. He protected you from afar and supported you. If he didn't love you, would he have done that? If he didn't love you, would he have died for you?" Tsuna-nii explained gently while he lifted my chin, making me look directly into his eyes. They showed regret but also worry.

My eyes widened. "He... did that for... me...?" I asked. "He followed me around to support me? He protected me the whole mission?"

Tsuna-nii nodded. "C-Can... you give me some time to think?" I asked shakily while I bit my bottom lip.

"Sure, Lambo," Tsuna-nii answered as he sighed softly but he left the room.

I looked for the album we decided to make when we first dated. I looked through the pictures and chuckled a bit at some of them. I touched Ryohei's smiling face in the album. I traced the familiar face, nose, eyes, and lastly, his lips. Oh, his soft lips... I dropped to the ground and hugged myself while the album also fell down in front of me. The familiar feeling came back to me; that bittersweet feeling, and the tears began to fall again.

"Ryohei... Ryohei... Ryohei...!" I sobbed and called out his name while looking up.

"Extreme..." I whispered, and then I said it again but this time a bit louder. The memories beginning to play in my mind like a movie once again. "Extreme."

_'I will never forget you... and I will always love you as well... Ryohei...'_ I thought then, I smiled sadly and bitterly and I screamed on the top of my lungs, "EXTREME!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading XD**

**This is the for the writing contest PrincessxThexRipper is having. Romance isn't my strong suit but I tried. **

**This was beta read by Starred and Koyuki11. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not (repeat) DO NOT own KHR or any of their characters.**

**Till next time~~~~**


End file.
